kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Hello World!
__TOC__ 'Room Description' A place where one can create and express themselves as if in their own personal world. Room description inspired by''' joker1995. It's also pointed out that this is a '''non-role playing room. If you wish to do so, please direct yourself elsewhere. 'How the room can be' Hello World is often populated by waves of newbs, groups, and small periods of nothingness in between. Most notable of the groups so far is self proclaimed "Family". 'People LOVE to socialize, there are usually some skirmishes (fights). People come together and talk. 'Current Regulars These are the current regulars who you could see on and chatting often. Updated July 4, 2014 (more users can be added soon and so will descriptions) ArchAngelAlpha1: CaptainBlueHook: DeathAngel019: Evergreen1959: FlyingCat: FreeFallHero: Fsabree1200: 'Bree is the most awesomest girl you can ever see! She is a good fun lovable person who you would want to be with. She is smart, funny, and cheerful. She can beat your butt in Cs Portable, but die in Bad Eggs Online. She and Nanny have a long history, well for Nanny its long. She always gets stalked by HeyAllHowAreYou, that perv! But Nanny will be right there to save the day with her Superman cape, and she will reward her saver with candy's, sweets, and yummy yummy cake! In Tiny Chat when she is alone she would sing. Which Nanny really wanted to hear but she wont do it! 'HeyAllHowAreYou: 'His name is Leo. He can be funny, and have so much weirdness that everyone is scared of! So the users nicknamed him ''Dirty Old Pervy Pirate Leo, mostly everyone agreed on that name. He got outnumbered. He also loves to tackle girls and take them to dark rooms! So it totally fit his character! OH and he also doesn't know very much about animals...Not even the big difference between lions and tigers!(Stripes) He is always hungry and mocks everyone because when he eats alot he wont get fat! Big jerk! He also squished Jiminy Cricket and peoples hopes and dreams, allthough he uses Jiminy Cricket as a synonym for fuck instead. But he thinks he didn't do anything, but there are lots of eye witnesses to prove that he did. So he is now in jail for 65 years poor soul trap in jail. The loner in the corner. The people who arrested him were Nanny360 and Fsabree1200. They were awarded best cops in the town, and got the key to every city in the world and lived a better life then Leo the murder! He is also very dirty man and has weird dances and loves to juggle balls (yep in that dirty way). Nasty perv! He also smells like fish! Nanny and Bree are going to cook leo until he is crispy! Also 1# rule is 'Always Blame Leo' even if its not his fault you always blame him! We dont care if he gets mad, always follow the rule. Any one who doesn't follow this rule will get cooked until you are crispy. 'kmchugh54511: '''She is an incredible person who is an awesome friend to have!!! While she is awesome, she is also dirty-minded(But in a good way!), hilarious, extremely random, and just has a banging personality! She also has an alter ego, Bob, (though she says he is a different person ;) but he is just as amazing as she is! She is super friendly and never fails in letting you feel welcome always!!! If you befriend her, you are truly one lucky person! 'Lexi_Boots: Lynn356Manager: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/nanny360 nanny360]: 'She is a super awesome person who will be just about anyone's friend(unless you're a creeper) because she is just that nice! She can be random, weird(in a good way), funny, energetic, cheerful, always hungry, and sometimes confused. She basically is just an AMAZING person to be around! Also will be your partner in crime when putting away bad people like HeyAllHowAreYou. She also won't hesitate to beat your butt in Bad Eggs Online. She will scramble you to pieces! Even in Cs Portable she will get her butt handed by Fsabree1200 . Fsabree1200 and Nanny360 are big big best friends in the whole wide world! They got each others back even though they live far away from each other. Fsabree1200 met Nanny360 a long time ago. Before Bree she used to be best buds with Mick219. A guy who is online half a year then gone the next half. When it comes to Tiny Chat she was shy at first but then came over her fear. She loves to do water challenges with anyone and will beat you to the ground, and if you just stare at her for a few seconds she will start to laugh nonstop. Which some people like Fsabree1200 and HeyAllHowAreYou love to tease her to make her laugh more. She also daydreams a lot. 'Perdiccas: rayqueen90: Rebel5555: Xian217: zombiiman: 'Ex Regulars who were on the older wiki that are no longer on' 'Angelwolf1234 '- Is now Bluefeather_Art. Left to go to Home, but occasionally visits Hello World!.' Blade4878 - arrived in June 2012, undoubtedly loves fried chicken <3, and has a gallery of ascii art. A natural chat artist. 'ChelseaBbyGurl' 'Cookimonsterrx' 'countrygirl56' - also known as cg, she is HeyRudy's good friend, and a person willing to help anyone in the chatroom family.' 'daddysgirl342 ' 'ElmusS' - Left with Bluefeather.' 'Flofelblewup' - a fun girl in the family, she is on from time to time and treats FreeFallHero as her pet.' 'HeyRudy' '-''' the common sight in the hello world chat room and the chatrooms family, a veteran of the chatroom. He will only follow you if you follow him.''' 'IFUPT' - Left with Bluefeather.' 'KiaraG2' 'kuber65' - the father figure of the family, also known as Cube Man, he can make any conversation awkward if he wants to, also I think he's trying to get with cooki.' 'leahallyn07' 'LizMeister' - Another new addition to the family,' hates violence, and will punch you if you '''use '''it.' 'Niiitro ' 'ninjasarecool' '- a teacher figure in the room, one of the only 2 remaining students of Profesor X, he lives on in his legacy.' 'NinjaBearx' '-'a unique f***ing '''PedoBear' that can commonly be found, a new addition that arrived in August 2012. This pedophile is an apprentice of Blade in order to learn the ways of the chat arts and fried chicken. This bear also has a gallery of ascii art. :D''' 'nucleartaco631' 'OhMyGodYourCrazy' '- There is no definition for this Dinosaur. Except sauce, and the love to torment people with rabid and random quotes, songs, and maybe sounds. But everyone thinks he's crazy. Very, very crazy indeed! P.S. I love to annoy Bluefeather! Kiara! and Narni! 'One_Direction_1' '-'' also known as ash or kitty,'' the fun girl who can make anyone smile.. 'Steve babyface61' 'Thehulk12' '- the 2nd sidekick of Cube Man, he is a roleplaying hawk who defends his friends from trolls. 'titan300' '-''' the first member of the chatroom family who introduced kuber,' '''a good friend of One'_'Direction1 and many other members of the chat' Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners